Dance with you
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Y Alice los miraba, no era negativa ni mucho menos, pero sabía que esa noche en la fiesta del instituto no la sacarían a bailar, que no vivía en un cuento de hadas, hasta que ese chico, desobedeciendo el triste final le extiende la mano. USxFem!UK.


Quizás me lleguen a odiar, pero en serio siento que hay poquito hetero, deberían aventurarse con el USxFem!UK, no es tan malo como creen, es dulce, pero no tan similar al USxUK, claro, pero tiene lo suyo :3

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Alice linda y solita.

Era el baile, era la música, eran los chicos pidiéndole a las chicas bailar. Era ese español con esa agresiva y si es que quería muy dulce italiana, era ese francés que dejó de lado toda perversión por un sentimiento puro, para salir con la mujer de sus sueños, esa canadiense que nadie parecía notar, que nadie sacaba a bailar siquiera una vez, pero ahora ese francés no la soltaba, no le concebía la mano de la hermosa rubia a nadie.

Y allí estaba ella, con su vestido elegante, no era tan corto, era rojo, animado. Quizás para mostrar presencia. Y la chica cierra los ojos mirando el baso con aquel líquido dentro que agita con suavidad. Porque veía como todos tenían a alguien, a alguien a quien mirar.

En cambio ella ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿por qué creía que las cosas ese día iban a cambiar?, no era negativa ni mucho menos, pero sabía de antemano que algunos niños le tenían miedo, en especial en esa época que estuvo revolucionara, también sabía, que para todos era algo aburrida, sus libros, sus modales. De seguro todo el mundo pensaba que su vida sería todo menos una aventura para ellos.

Pero se equivocaba, cerró los ojos, mientras alguien avanzaba, alguien sin pareja, con un traje elegante…que había estado pensando todo el día en cómo verse un poco más guapo para ella, que pensó todo el día cómo pedirle salir a bailar. Porque a diferencia de la chica él pensó que todos le pedirían la mano a ese bello ángel que ahora llevaba un moño elegante hacia atrás en vez de sus típicas coletas.

Porque para él fue una aventura desde la primera vez que la vio. Desde que revolucionó el colegio, y ese simple acto de extender la mano, de sonreír bobamente y pedirle salir a bailar le costó mucho trabajo.

Y los ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos, Alfred F. Jones, ese era él, y extiende la mano, dejándose guiar por la música, quizás por la inercia, sus cuerpos flotan entre la multitud pensando que la noche es suya, tal vez era así, en el fondo de sus corazones era así, porque las inseguridades los absorben, pero cuando el miedo ya no es causa de cobardía, cuando alzas el puño dispuesto a demostrar quien eres…

Todo cambia. Él…ella, ese, esa te hizo cambiar. La muchacha sonríe, siempre quiso que él fuera diferente, por eso está allí, bailando sin tanta gracia por su compañero que la guía sin mucha habilidad al son de la envolvente música y se lo pregunta, porque ve en sus ojos que quiere oír el cuestionamiento que tiene.

–¿Desde cuando quisiste sacarme a bailar? –

–Desde que te comencé a amar –susurró figurativamente.

Alice cerró los ojos suavemente, dejándose abrazar delicadamente sorprendiéndose de las palabras y así, comenzaba una aventura, volviendo a preguntar.

–Y… ¿desde cuando me amas? –

–Desde que me di cuenta… que no podía respirar sin ti, Alice… –susurra bajo, para soltar una risa tonta.

Esa risa tonta que a Alice le gustó desde que recordaba verlo, el niño que la miraba impresionado, ahora todo un hombre, sujetándola de su delgada cadera haciéndola volar como nunca antes. Porque ella no era esa chica sola del cuento, ella era la princesa, que sin esperar nada, llegó aquel príncipe, tonto, infantil y gracioso, ella no vivía un cuento de hadas.

Alfred la transportaba a uno.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, esta pareja es taaaan linda, tierna, de todo *-*, pero bien, no sé a quienes les gusta del todo. Ahora dejaré de ladito el hetero, ahora viene algo de yaoi. Realmente amo a estos dos, que viva el USxUK! :3

PD: TheFannishaUsui, hago lo que puedo con tu historia ;w;, pero no alcancé. Igual la tendrás, te lo prometo.


End file.
